galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Russ Military
Russ Armor was technologically far inferior to Zybocs until they signed a treaty with the Nebari. Since that time there has been a collaboration of technology that has increased the scale and capabilities of the Russ Military. The Russ Military has access to the armors listed below and to a limited number of Nebari suits of power armor. *Note: Though Russ can produce Bars Battle Armor and Chernobog Power Armor the process is incredible slow and only a handful of suits have been made making those armors extremely rare to the point where they can be considered artifacts. Helghast Armor remains the standard power armor in use by the Russ Military due to this. Bars Battle Armor Bars Battle Armor has been put into limited production and only elite units are currently equipped with the armor. It is a fully enclosed suit of power armor that provides a +2 equipment Bonus to Strength and Oxygen supply for 2 hours. All suits come with a HUD and integrated optics that provide a +2 bonus to Ranged attacks as well as a communicator. The suit also provides its wearer a fire and cold resistance of 5. 'Helghast Armor' This armor is in use by the kingdom of Russ's special Wolf Brigade. It comes standard with a Filter mask, Night vision googles, and a communicator. The armor is bullet proof and gives its wearer a fire and cold resistance of 5. A heavy weapon harness is usually used in conjunction with this armor and its powerful armaments. Chernobog Power Armor Chernobog Power Armor is the pinnacle of armor systems in the Russ Military. The suit is made with lightweight synthetic ballistic materials and carbon fiber ballistic plates that have been reinforced with Adamantine threads that provides 5/- damage reduction to ballistic attacks. It is fully enclosed power armor that utilizes a Nebari High Energy Battery Cell for energy. A Nebari exoskeleton system with synthetic sinew provide the wearer with a +4 bonus to both Strength and Dexterity and doubles the wearers carrying capacity. The suit provides a built in oxygen re-filtration system that purifies the air the wearer breathes out and recycles it enable an air supply for over 24 hours. The armor functions in void environments and provides immunity to radiation and provides its wearer a cold, fire and electricity resistance of 10. Chernobog Power Armor comes with an advanced HUD that provides a +3 to ranged attacks, Thermal and Night Vision optics along with up to a 10x zoom that can be integrated with sniper systems and a communicator. The suit comes standard with an improved Nebari Energy Field that provides a hardness of 5 and 50 temporary hitpoints that heal 15 hitpoints per round. Activating the field uses 1 charge and it will continuously use 1 charge per minute of activation. Once the hardness and hp have been used up the user must wait a d4 rounds to reactivate the field which uses up 1 charge as if it had been activated. The energy field uses a separate Nebari High Energy Battery Cell. Standard Russ Military Armor